Dragonball 3rd Universe
=Dragonball 3rd Universe= In the 3rd Universe things work differently, for example, almost all the characters use weapons in combat instead of only fighting hand-to-hand, some characters have different last names, genealogies, or look slightly different, some timeskips are shorter or nonexistent, & most characters are stronger than their seventh universe counterparts & have different backstories. Son Goku Like in the Japanese versions of the manga & anime Goku is usually called bis full name. His full Saiyan name is Kakarotto Jingu, which in the ancient Saiyan language means "Gentle Blazing Light". He also lives for three full years on Planet Vegeta before Frieza destroys it, & bonds with his mother, Kakara, his father, Bardock, & his older brother, Raditz. He spent most of his time with Kakara & his cousin Pera, though because his father & brother were usually away from the planet. On the day the planet was destroyed, Bardock awoke from a coma he was in, having had visions of Frieza's plans for the Saiyans & his sons battling the tyrant, quickly relayed what he'd seen to his wife & rushed to try & stop Frieza. Kakara then took Kakarotto & battled her way to a shipyard, killing numerous ICE soldiers, including Frozze, one of Frieza's most powerful generals, but was mortally wounded & forced to send him to Earth alone. He lands on Earth in the Himalayans, where he falls trying to get out of the ship & hit his head, causing complete amnesia. Gohan finds him & takes him to a local hospital, where he asks a visiting Master Roshi for his permission to train him & during the discussion makes Roshi Goku's godfather. Goku is brought up on Emei mountain, where he eventually befriends the nearby villagers, despite some earlier difficulty. In a blind rage, at 7 years old, he kills a dozen RRA/Pilaf soldiers, & weeks later saves Chazke Village from some bandits. However, during the war, Pilaf managed to find the vessel containing King Piccolo & unleashes him, but unfortunately he is too old & injured to conquer the world just yet & instead spawns a number of children to gather the dragonballs to wish him back to his prime, one of which is Solo. At 12, he sets off on his first journey to gather the dragonballs with Bulma, Bra, & Gohan, which takes a little longer since Goku insists on exploring & having fun & the Earth in this universe is similar to ours actually is an America, China, Japan., etc. He is nearly killed when he first met Yamcha, before convincing him to join them. Goku also has to work harder to convince Roshi to teach him, in fact Roshi doesn't truly teach him in depth until just after the 96th Tenkaichi Tournament, culminating in him taking Goku to Toisan where he learned fire manipulation from Annin. He fights alongside a descendant of Olibu named Victor Zeus & a warrior named Wolverine Creed against Tien & Chiaotzu & the RRA. Befriends Videl Olympus, whom he promises to spar & train with, but forgot until years later. He accidentally got into a struggle with the world peace-keeping organization AIDD's director Jacob Rage & is imprisoned in The Pit, along with Tien before escaping when the RRA assaulted it. He & the other Dragonball Hunters adventure in Atlantis, where they help thwart plan to overthrow the king & conquering the surface world. Due to him constantly interfering with RRA business, he repeatedly confronts Tien & Chiaotzu, eventually winning them over. He also learns how to breathe & manipulate fire after meeting Annin. Unbeknownst to the Dragonball Hunters & the rest of the world, Shaolin, the son of Master Mutaito, also escaped from the Pit & alongside his Twelve Heavenly Warriors & with a little help from King Piccolo & his forces, he usurped the current Kami & took over the Lookout, with Kami just managing to escape to the Earth below. During the 97th Budokai Tenkaichi, Goku began dating Bulma after awkwardly asking her out during the third week of the tournament. He was reunited with Videl Olympus in the quarterfinals & following a surprising intense & close battle, a victorious Goku began to keep his promise of training her. He then battled her father, the Devil of the Budokai Tenkaichi, Damien in the semifinals, & just barely managed to win. Finally, he barely managed to overcome Solo, who'd entered the Tournament to kill off potential threats to his father, in the finals, also winning over the Namekian warrior somewhat before he retreated to his father. The Dragonball Hunters,along with Tien & Chiaotzu left not too long afterwards, having learned from the latter two that the RRA had been gathering the dragonballs. Goku & Roshi ended up in a fight with General Tao & his apprentice Juuken, resulting in Goku's spine being broken. After recovering & receiving some training from Roshi, they confronted the duo again, but this time, Goku defeated Juuken, who proceeded to sacrifice himself to save Tao from a fatal blow from Roshi, allowing Tao to escape. When the Dragonball Hunters stormed the RRA main HQ, Goku tracked down Tao & defeated him, forcing him to acknowledge Juuken's sacrifice instead of just ignoring it. He then saved Tao from the collapsing tower they were fighting in & left him with Doctor Jinzo Gero. Following Solo's failure to kill Goku, Roshi, Tien, & the other threats & regaining his youth & strength via the stolen dragonballs, King Piccolo decided to launch a massive attack on the Earth. After a number of confrontations with his children, Goku encountered Piccolo himself & nearly died, only to be saved by Kami, who proceeded to train him. Meanwhile, Piccolo & his forces engaged AIDD & the world's militaries in an intense battle, resulting in many deaths, including Gohan's. Hearing of his adoptive grandfather's demise, Goku rushes to confront him & barely manages to defeat the weakened Namekian after he'd battled Roshi, Gohan, Jacob Rage, & King Ooanes, & was distracted by Tien. Unfortunately, Gohan couldn't be revived along with the other victims of King Piccolo's assault, which Goku tearfully accepts before learning that before being killed by one of the Twelve Heavenly Warriors after Goku beat him, Piccolo had passed his link to Kami onto Solo, whom he also bestowed some of his strength. Learning of Shaolin's plans for the Earth & that he'd been corrupted by the Black Water Mist in the past & was still under its influence, Goku & the others moved to bring him down & return Kami to his position atop the Lookout. Eventually Goku & the others managed to defeat Shaolin & his Twelve Heavenly Warriors, restore Kami to his position as Kami of Earth, & restore Shaolin to normal. Afterwards, he helps Roshi escort Shaolin back into AIDD's custody & expresses his desire to become even stronger, as he had barely beaten Shaolin, to which the redemption-seeking Shaolin stated he could help with when his strength returned. Two years later, Goku & the others participated in the 98th Budokai Tenkaichi, with Goku managing to defeat Videl in the quarterfinals, Solo in the semifinals, & Master Roshi in the finals. They then gathered for a celebration at Capsule Corp, where they learned that Goku & Bulma had broken up because of his constant training. Despite this, they remained best friends. Not long afterwards, a group of the Intergalactic Cold Empire's soldiers land on Earth to purge its population. Goku learns a twisted version of what a Saiyan is never told of their forced servitude or that it was really Frieza who destroyed Planet Vegeta, nor of the Saiyan's current rebellion, that he's one of them & then they try to force him to help them conquer the planet, which he refused to do. The Dragon Warriors nearly die defeating them, Bra & a number of other Earthlings are taken prisoner by the remaining troops & Captain Ginyu, who threatened to return in one year with a far more powerful force. After clearing it with Yemma, Kami combines his abilities with Shaolin's & Roshi's sister's & sends the Dragon Warriors to the Otherrealm to train with Kubera the Northern King Kai so that they're ready when Bulma repaired the ICE spaceship to go rescue her sister. Since none of them are dead, no wish is made to revive them & they simply use Kami & Shaolin's skills to return later. They don't fall off Snake Way & after defeating the Gatekeeper of Snake Way & Kubera's Four Great Guardians they gain the right to be trained by Kubera himself for three months. Goku nearly dies while training with Kubera & has his staff, the Ruyi Jingu Bang broken. He replaces it with the Nyoi Bo, which Kubera gives him as a reward for having been the only one to master Kai Kumite, the Kaioken, & the Spirit Bomb. He also started learning the Shunkan Shunpo, but couldn't truly master or use it properly yet. After three months, they return to Earth & journey in the repaired ICE spaceship, which automatically takes them to Planet Taspar, where they manage to rescue the Earthlings, but lose Solo & by extension Kami, when Solo is killed by Salza. They then travel to Stratos to help Reggo & his cousins, Yiguru & Komadora, whom they met on Taspar, stop ICE from besieging their homeworld. Goku winds up getting exposed to a dangerous toxin while fighting Rizo & is defeated, but saved by Reggo, who defeats Rizo. While recovering from the toxin, they return to Earth without the Stratavians, unaware that they nearly attracted the attention of Frieza & did attract the attention of Vegeta. About two weeks later, Goku arrive on Earth, only to find Prince Vegeta Tachi & his forces practically waiting for them. Still believing the Saiyans to be allies of ICE, due to their earlier encounters, the Dragon Warriors launch into a battle against them. After overcoming his cousin, Pera, Goku engages Nappa Battax, who he beats after an intense struggle using Kai Kumite, & then Sasumata Takuan, who forces him to use Kaioken to actually beat him. After making an agreement with the Saiyan Prince, the next day he goes off to battle Vegeta Tachi on a remote island. This battle goes pretty much the same except it lasts longer because Vegeta & Goku are complete equals when Goku uses Kaioken times three & later uses four to match Vegeta using the Lightning Aegis & neither can gain an edge either way. After hours of battle, they both catch sight of the full moon while recuperating & transform into a Great Apes & battles Vegeta before he gets his tail cut off. He then uses a Kienzan to slice off Vegeta's tail & the two are nearly knocked out by their final clash in which Goku uses the Blaze Kamehameha Fist & Vegeta uses the Raikoken. He then physically intervenes on Yamcha's attempt on Vegeta's life & agrees to have a rematch with Vegeta who, after telling them his theory of dragonballs on Namek, is taken by the Saiyans onto his spaceship & leaves. While healing, he regrows his tail, & later on, when he trains on the way to Namek, gravity machine malfunctions & he trains in 150x Earth's gravity. He journeys to Namek with Bulma, Luci, & a small team of AIDD agents. He arrives & after helping Vegeta to rescue the Namekians from the ICE base, he along with the other Dragon Warriors, the Saiyans, & the Stratavians defeat the enhanced Chillz Assault Squadron, they travel to Planet Frieza 306 planet-sized ship from which Frieza does most of his business, traveling to & liberating a number of other ICE owned planets while searching for it. When the Dragon Warriors finally arrive, they battle the ICE's top brass, including its strongest warrior besides Frieza himself, Malware. Following the brutal confrontation, Goku barely manages to recover with a senzu bean before rushing off to help defeat Frieza. He is actually a match for Frieza at 50% his full power, forcing him to use 75%. He transforms into an Ascended Saiyan this universe the true Super Saiyan form is much different & not acquired until much later because he is forced to watch Frieza kill Reggo's cousins, shoot his brother, & nearly kill Vegeta by blowing a hole in his stomach. He actually pretends that Frieza has a chance of beating him to give him a taste of his own medicine & see what he can do after Frieza intentionally causes the supership to begin self-destructing & transforms into his fifth "super" form. He defeats Frieza & saves him after he falls into the ship's core, destroying most of his body, giving his unconscious body to Malware, who takes him off & away from the supership. Goku escapes it just before it explodes in the ship he left Earth in. Although believing that he had been headed back to Earth, he accidentally landed on Planet Sh'Nobi, where he meets Hanzo Yokage. After getting caught up in a war between the Lord's of the main empires on the planet, he winds up defeating Hanzo's master, Kotaro, who had become possessed by an evil spirit he'd unleashed in an attempt to gain unlimited power, saving the planet in the process. Hanzo then swears loyalty to Goku & leaves with him to Earth. Here he meets Mielle Feuille, princess of the planet Konats, who joined Vegeta in helping dismantle ICE. After reuniting with his friends & enjoying a peaceful week on Earth, he had his promised rematch with Vegeta, who had also became an Ascended Saiyan on Konats, which resulted in a draw. (Note: Neither one is capable of transforming into Ascended Saiyans at will yet.) AIDD then contacted them, informing them that they'd received a message from someone claiming to be an ally of Frieza, announcing that the evil tyrant, supposedly made more powerful than before, & an army of Synths & Androids would be coming to destroy the Earth in just over a year, but they would be spared if they handed over the dragonballs & the corpses of every Saiyan in the galaxy, especially Goku & Vegeta. Goku & the rest of the Dragon Warriors now attempt to push themselves past their limits by training in over 300x Earth's gravity, with Goku training with Raditz, Videl, & Hanzo & he himself mastering 470x gravity. A year after the message, an army of improved Androids is unleashed on New York, Hong Kong, Tokyo, & D.C. heralded by powerful Synths. He battles through them before sensing a familiar Ki, & to his horror finds Frieza, enhanced with cybernetics awaiting him. He tries to simply defeat Frieza & convince him to leave or surrender, but the tyrant is obsessed with vengeance & when he tries to destroy the Earth, Goku realizes he has no choice & kills him with a Blaze Kamehameha without ever transforming. Vegeta Tachi Vegeta's history under Frieza is expanded upon in a flashback arc History of Vegeta Arc. His last name is the name of a Japanese sword & is a reference to the fact that he is well-known as one of the universe's greatest swordsmen. He can control lightning, he is first shown wearing Saiyan armor that resembles Nobunaga Oda's from Samurai Warriors 1, & his hair is slightly different doesn't have a widow's peak & it all doesn't stand on end, in fact his hair resembles Ma Chao's in Dynasty Warriors 6 except longer, naturally reaching down to in between his shoulder blades. He possesses two swords, named White Lightning & Black Thunder, which he inherited from his father. He is also aware of what Frieza did to his race from the day it happened, as he saw Frieza's barrage of Supernovas, smash into the planet & didn't believe the lie Frieza told him to cover the fact that he just killed his parents & why he had his father, King Ceazar's pendant. There are also about a hundred or so more Saiyans from Planet Vegeta who are still alive & under Frieza's thumb at this point. After his parent's deaths, Frieza forced him to slaughter hundreds of innocent people to prove his worth & loyalty, making this an annual test with an ever increasing number of victims. He was also whipped by Cardinal Mutchy whenever he smarted off & on at least three occasions, took Nappa's, Raditz's, or the others' lashings, gaining permanent scars across his body. Vegeta was also forced to conquer, amongst other planets, Planet Enchii, the Leechinian homeworld, but while there, he encountered Alakaz, who attempted to turn him into a Majin & put him under his control. Luckily, Nori, the love of his teenage years, managed to help him overcome Alakaz' spell, however the twisted wizard simply sealed the Majin Vegeta personality inside of Vegeta's mind to be unleashed the next time they met. Vegeta later lost his youngest brother & Nori to Frieza as punishment for not following orders accurately enough. Just over four years before going to Earth, Vegeta decreed that the Saiyans were no longer working for Frieza & were going to liberate every planet they could from the ICE, starting an open & brutal rebellion against Frieza. Their constant liberation efforts & numerous successes eventually won over not only the liberated, but some of Frieza's own warriors, creating a vast rebel army composed of various races. When Salza sent a message to Frieza requesting permission to have a full invasion force to conquer Earth & retrieve the dragonballs after dealing with the Saiyan who just come from there, Vegeta intercepted it, had his tech officer, Shallo delete it, & then set out to Earth with Nappa Battax, Raditz & Pera Jingu, Sasumata Takuan, Nappa's daughter, Hanaya, & a number of the rest of his forces. The rest he left under the control of his brother, whom he instructed to continue to undermine & dismantle ICE's efforts. Upon arriving on Earth, in the middle of the New Mexico desert, the Saiyans walked into Roswell & decided to eat before they learned of the dragonballs & deciding to look for them while trying to find & recruit Goku & the others. Not long afterwards, they were confronted by AIDD & Vegeta ordered his people not to use lethal force, saying that killing anyone on the planet would be counteractive to their mission & learned that the dragonballs were now inactive. After they learned of the Dragon Warriors' impending return to Earth, they waited a week until their arrival, before they were confronted by them. Vegeta attempted to simply have them join him, but after a harsh refusal, he tried to negotiate with them, even offering to place the Earth under his protection, only for Videl to insult him & insist that he stop talking & start fighting. He thus agreed to let his forces fight the Dragon Warriors on strict orders not to kill any of them. Vegeta watched on, quickly deducing the abilities & limitations of the Dragon Warriors, though as not to give an unfair advantage to his comrades kept his findings to himself. He was impressed when they managed to temporarily defeat Raditz & Hanaya, despite the fact that they weren't going all out, & later chastised Sasumata for nearly inadvertently killing Roshi. He was even more impressed when Goku defeated not only Pera, but Nappa & Sasumata as well, the latter by using his Kaioken. Vegeta thus calls an end to the battles & challenges Goku to fight him the next day on the condition that if Vegeta won Goku would come with them to help in the "Saiyan Uprising". The next day, he is pleased that after using Kaioken times three Goku can match him & using Kaioken times four he can match his skills using the Lightning Aegis. Fighting into the early evening, the two Saiyans simultaneously transform into Great Apes when they catch sight of the full moon overhead. After a brutal battle, he blasts off Goku's tail, only to have his tail cut off by Goku's Kienzan. After a final confrontation with Goku leaves him barely conscious, Vegeta is carried by Nappa & Raditz to his ship, despite his protests, & after Goku forces Yamcha to let him live, Vegeta tells Goku about his theory of dragonballs on Namek & departs. Two weeks later, Vegeta, healed by the rejuvenation chamber on his ship, his tail leads Nappa, Raditz, & a few other Saiyans in attacking Frieza Planet 59 & a couple of other ICE controlled planets. He then journeys to Planet Nox, where he is captured by the Galactic Patrol & forced to stand trial for his crimes, with the punishment being a gruesome death sentence. He eventually manages to convince them that he intends to repent for his sins, starting by killing Frieza, after saving them from an assault by ICE insurgents. While travelling to reunite with his comrades he is ambushed by Cui & his gang, receiving a message from the other Saiyans halfway through the battle, & is shocked to discover that ICE is launching an assault on the rebels' base. He then blasts through Cui's barricade & rushes to the planet, saving his comrades, but losing Zorn, a Saiyan who sacrifices himself to ensure their escape from the invading forces. After sending the rest of his forces to attack ICE bases across the galaxy, he takes Sasumata, Raditz, Nappa, Hanaya, Pera, & Shallo to Namek, having learned that Frieza's Elite Forces are are on their way there. After they arrive they are ambushed by Cui & a four-man team. He then tells Raditz to handle it & he quickly kills Cui's team with ease. He now devises a strategy of covertly eliminating Frieza's men on the planet while trying to secretly secure one of the dragonballs knowing he only needs to have one to disrupt Frieza's plans to gain immortality. He has Nappa sneak into Moori's village, where he witnesses Sorbet & his henchmen, including Zarbon, Appule, Abo, Kado, & Dodoria terrorize it's population. After the village's warriors arrive, Vegeta gives Nappa permission to take advantage of the chaos & kill ten of the foot soldiers. When Videl, Roshi, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Damien, & Reggo intervene, Nappa shadows Dodoria & after the brutish henchman mistakenly believes that he's killed the Dragon Warriors & returns to Abo, Cado, & the others (with the exception of Zarbon & Sorbet who had gone back to their base camp), the Saiyans ambushed them. As Vegeta simply observes, the Saiyans annihilate their opponents & soon only Abo remained. Vegeta then thrust Black Lightning into his clavicle as he tried to escape, demanding that he tells them everything he knows about the situation on the planet after his confession he brutally executes him with the Thunderbolt Crash. He proceeds to save Bra & Reggo's cousins, Yiguru & Komadora from being ambushed by some of Frieza's scouts in the hopes that the Dragon Warriors would be to help his efforts to destroy the ICE. When he arrives in Tsuno's village, he gets there just in time to witness Sasumata & Hanaya defeating Commander Limon & his troops. During the battle, Vegeta convinces a Namekian girl named Shumi to give him the dragonball & takes her & the villagers to be Guru's. After refusing Guru's offer to have his & the other Saiyans' potential awakened, Shumi makes him promise to rescue the Namekians who had been taken back to the ICE ship for interrogation. Videl Olympus In this universe, Videl is the daughter of Damien & Luci Olympus, the second cousin of Hercule Satan, & was born a year before Planet Vegeta's destruction. She is also the reincarnation of Seripa Tonnfe, Bardock's comrade, & can tap into the Saiyan potential in her reincarnated blood much like Gohan in DBZ, by getting angry. At her introduction she closely resembles a black-haired Tenten including her outfit, except she kept het hair in ponytails not buns. After meeting Goku she hates him for forgetting his promise to train her as her father & mother, both powerful martial artists, are too busy to train her, & resolves to train herself & defeat him at the 97th Tenkaichi Tournament. After seeing him at the tournament, she develops a crush on him. After her mother, Luci, became president, she convinces her parents to take time to train her & is also trained by Goku during his breaks from training with Kami. Category:Alternate Universe